infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Linksys E1200 v1.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / E1200 v1.0 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = 1081 FCC ID = Q87-E1200 Industry Canada ID = 3839A-E1200 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM5357B0 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 300MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = Macronix MX25L3206E Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 32MB RAM Chip = Winbond W9425G6JH-5 nvram Size = ? Switch = Broadcom BCM5357B0 (SoC) Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = ? PoE = No Power = 12VDC/0.5A Color of LEDs = ? Size = 7.43" x 1.23" x 5.97" USB = Possible Mod to add Serial Port = YES JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM5357B0 (SoC) WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = 2x2, Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4 GHz 802.11n = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest *Cisco Linksys E1200 Rev1.0 and dd-wrt *New Linksys Router (E1200; E1500; E2500; E3200) Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts 1 = vcc (3.3v) 2 = tx 3 = rx 4 = n/c 5 = ground Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me! Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me!